MAYA
by softballgurl2012
Summary: Oneshot. Maya is back and explaining everything to Emily. It's shot and sad, but i think it is worth a shot. Let me know what you guys think.


**Alright, so this came to me and it is super sad. I couldnt for the life of me figure out how to make this happy. But I think this is Emily's way of getting closure, so just go with it. Let me know what you think**

* * *

I woke up with a start. I hated being back in Rosewood, after everything that had happened here, I could leave and be fine, but one night here, I get nightmares. I look around and that's when I notice someone in my chair at my desk.

"Who…Who is there?" I finally get the world out, stuttering the whole time.

"Em…Your mom let me in." I hear a voice from the past, sitting there is Maya St. Germain.

"Maya…" I trail off; I must be in a dream, because this isn't right.

"Yea. EM, it's me." I shake my head, this isn't right, but I walk over to her anyways. She pulls me into a hug, she feels so real.

"What's going on?" I ask thinking this is too good to be true.

"Lyndon, the guy I hooked up with in True North was trying to kill me. I had to leave. I was only told recently that he was dead, that I could come home." She whispers in my ear.

"I…I killed him." I got out through the tears. I hadn't really talked about that in so long.

"I heard. He came after you and…Paige. I'm glad you moved on. I'm glad that my 'death' didn't kill you also." She wipes a tear from my eye. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I couldn't risk giving it away, and I never thought that he would come after you though." She had tears in her eyes too.

"Maya, I missed you. You being gone almost did kill me. I was so angry at you and so hurt. I was a mess; I turned to drinking away my problems. Alison left me, then you, then Paige. I have never been good enough." I whimper out. After finding those videos of Maya, I never dealt with her death. I just moved on and tried to act like it didn't affect me. If there was nothing there to remind me of it, it wasn't true. Seeing her drug up all those feeling that I couldn't handle.

"God, EM, I've missed you too. There were so many times that I just wanted to jump on a plane and show up at your door. I've stopped myself from calling you so many times, I wanted to. I wanted to let you know I wasn't dead, that I was alive, and that I loved you." I looked into her eyes there were tears and I knew she was telling me the truth.

"I wish you would have." I mutter as I lean towards her lips, pulling her into a breath taking kiss. I missed her so much. It has been 3 years since I kissed her. A year since I kissed anyone, Paige and I had broken up and I needed a break, but this felt right, this felt like what life was supposed to be.

I pulled away from this kiss slightly and pulled her toward my bed. I wanted to feel her, I wanted to touch her, and I wanted to kiss her body. It wasn't something I had done in a long time. When we were together we only had sex once, when she turned her room to the ocean for me. I never forgot that night. We made love all night and she told me she loved me the whole night. It is probably my favorite memory of her; it was when I knew for sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Emily, not tonight. I just want to hold you; I want to be around you." She says just kissing me softly. I nod, I know how she feels. Being around her is something new, something I missed. I pull her into my arms and we settle down. We both fall asleep clinging to each other.

* * *

I wake up in my room alone. No one was there last night; everything was exactly where I left it when I went to bed. Maya was never there. It was just a dream. I knew it was a dream last night, it just felt so real. I always come home for Maya's birthday, every year, and this always happens. And every year I wake up with tears in my eyes, thinking about what I wish could have happened. But what I know never will happen. Maya is gone, she has been for years. Alison may be back from the grave, but Maya never will be. I sob into my pillow. Maya is gone forever, just like that little piece of my heart she took with her.

* * *

**SO dont shoot me, i know that was so sad, it made me cry writing this. But it hit me, and unfortunately i couldn't not write it down. But i warned you it was sad, so dont be too mad at me. I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think. I might try to do a happy Emaya one, but we will see if i can come up with anything. Thanks for reading and let me know if you have any one shot prompts or multi-fics prompts for the future for me. I like being put up to a challenge, so lets see if you guys have any for me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
